transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Monstereo
Profile Quote: "Rock 'n roll angels, eject. Operation, bring thyn hard rock hallelujah." Junk is only a temporary state which this highly skilled medic changes everyday. He aspires to become the leading authority on Tape creation science, studying and perfecting lasercore recycling, transplants and creation. Likes to learn by reviewing stored data from Tapes. A pack rat in nature, he collects almost everything free for the taking believing that every item will come in handy someday. Especially sound bites which he can either playback in communication or use offensively by projecting the amplified sound to crumble his targets with vibrations. As a monster truck, he also drives over foes like he owns them. He can drive any terrain. His giant wheels are thick and reinforced to withstand extreme temperatures, the poorest grades of surface traction and rolling over the sharpest of scrap metals. Susceptable to crashing if he gets too rowdy. History Just another Junkion of average second generation age and typical experience living on the planet of Junkion. Television culture and galactic salvaging made for a peaceful life until the reintroduction for his Sanitation detail caste to the Autobots and Decepticons. Well, at least there were new faces to get to know in between commercial breaks. He started out being able totransform into a Monster Truck, a great vehicle mode for traversing his junk-covered world. After getting to know the Cybertronians and their accomplishments, Monstereo upgraded his vehicle and robot modes to store and interface a new generation of Junkion Tapes in response to discovery of Cassette creation technology. He studied robotics past what his planet had required to the advanced scaled down types and the required utilization of subspace technology For storage and size shifting. High capacity for data storage became an intergral part of his designs. He also delved deeper into the field of lasercore technology, becoming a highly valued specialist in these rare fields. Once he finally got a firm grasp on his new studies, he eagerly put in for transfer to get stationed on Earth where things seem to be really interesting. Recently * OOCly decided that Monstereo was part of a TEAM of scientists that developed the Junkion Cassette known as Lee-Zard before Monstereo transfered to Earth. This was during his initial research and development days working on Cassette technology for the Junkions. Since then he has grown to be an expert in this field. * Rescued a stockpile of Canadian flags in a Canadian Military warehouse from Decepticon rampaging, and labeled a national hero. * Attended his first Monster Truck rally in Michigan, remained disguised in truck mode and had a great time. * Kidnapped by an alien being resembling David Bowie and made to participate in a giant cube maze of puzzles and traps. Made it out successfully, though suffered injury from DEADLY FACESPIKES! * One of many Junkions under the influence of The Juice, a substance that made the Junkions a bit crazy and caused them to raid EVERYONE for parts in order to rebuild Cineplex. They got better since ceasing consumption of Juice. Rehab? No no no. * Retrieved the Apocalypse Box, a mysterious artifact of some sort of power, from the lost Autobot ship Vanderdecken. Gave it to the Autobots. * Rebuilt a critically wounded Junkion named O-Dat who fell during a Juice induced pillage of Charr. Downsized the hapless NPC Junkion into a Cassette. * Promoted to Rank 3 during Wreck-Gar's roster renewal. * Went to Planet P-19170167, the volcanic former prison world, and ended up kicking Skalor's sword into Skalor's own face during a fight. The seacons escape again, however, and the identity of the 7th Seacon remains a mystery. * Conceptualized and, with Jetfire and Soundwave, implemented the plan that forced Inspector Goole to restore all the humanized Transformers back to the normal selves... except for poor Turnover, now known as Timothy John, who's body got obliterated during one of Goole's temper tantrums... oh and Galvatron who used a wonky crystal to download his mind into the corpse of a Megatron lookalike named Avatar and consequently went back to the name Megatron just to make things easier for his dumber warriors. It was a busy night out at the zoo. * Infiltrated Charr while on the trail for more insight in the Apox Box crusades with some Autobots by repainting himself purple and acting like a Decepticon. He found his inner Con, naming him Ironmanowarmachine. Monstereo is still working on the character. Meanwhile, the party of mystery busting heros gets their cover blown by a freaky lightshow and barely escape with their lives. Notes * The Junkion emblem is apparently a YELLOW SMILEY FACE ALTERATION of an Autobot emblem. * Monstereo uses a BoomBoomBoom Stick, aka a sonic rifle with various settings, including volume 11. He also uses chains for melee lashings as well as a lasso for wrangling foes and towing objects. * This is the form of Monstereo's monster truck altmode. * If his player gets up off his aft and has the time, he is available for ADVANCEMENT rp, specializing in body work as you can see from his nifty skills and ability. Abilities: Repair Skills: Engineering: Robotics, Lasercore Construction, Subspace Technology: Basic * JUNKION OC CASSETTES are WELCOME to be applied for. Lee-Zard is a lonely only child. * AUTOBOT and DECEPTICON Casettes, both FC and OC, are welcome by Monstereo. He is Tape storage compatible with all factions and has wheels! Ultimate showdown Of Ultimate Destiny song spoof courtesy of Nate Briar Neo Nate Briar says, "The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny." Neo Nate Briar says, "Old Fulcrum was hoping around Autobot City like a big playground when suddenly Omega Supreme burst from the shade and hit Fulcrum with a taco grenade." Neo Nate Briar says, "Junkions sang out in immaculate chorus; up from the pit, ascended Runamuck Norris who delivered a kick that set things on fire into the crotch of Michael Briar." Neo Nate Briar says, "Who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain, as the space shuttle changed back into Astrotrain but Runamuck saw through his clever disguise and crushed Astrotrain's head in between his thighs." Neo Nate Briar says, "Then Redshift the Red and Blueshift the Blue and 'somehow themely' Victory Leo and Spike Witwicky and Dee-Kal and Ultra Magnus and Phantom and Nightbeat, Wreck-Gar, Chimera, Arcee, and every single cassette, Onslaught, Soundwave, Prowl, and Moonracer all cameout of nowhere lightning fast and they kicked Runamuck in his Battlecharger ass. It was the bloodiest battle the MUSH ever saw, with sharkticons looking in total awe." Neo Nate Briar says, "And the TP raged on for a century. Many players @fired but eventually, the champion stood, the rest saw the better. Monstereo in his Canadian bacon sweater!" Monstereo sheds a tear for the fallen... then guts himself with his machete. Logs 2029 *Junkions Gone Wild! Have the Junkions gone mad? Swarm after swarm descend on the planet Krithella IV to tear it apart for scrap. But the Decepticons are also there, searching for a rare power crystal... *Charr'd - The juiced-up Junkions gain the Decepticon's ire by attacking Charr itself! *Cube - A space trickster kidnaps a group of Autobots and Decepticons, trapping them in his devilish Cube. Can they solve the puzzles and escape? *Arise Guiltor - During a Decepticon raid on an oil field, the Seacons show up with Guiltor, a new friend. *Vanderdecken - The Autobots and Decepticons discover an ancient ship drifting in space. *It's Buildin' Time - Can we build it? Yes we can! In Russia! A Russian Risk Autobot base establishment. *Apox Box Part One: Raiders Of The Lost Paperwork - Nightbeat and Monstereo take a road trip to planet Clakta, on the trail of the Vanderdecken's journeys. *Apox Box Part Two: Intermission - A pop culture quoting Junkion Doctor and a Politically Incorrect Autobot Detective team up again to plan for a road trip. *Apox Box Part Three: The Altar of Doom - The trail leads to the planet of Forestinia, where a few answers are discovered...and even more questions. *An Inspector Calls - As everyone is running about being wacky humans, Autobot City gets a visitor - a very strange UN inspector, with some unusual demands... *Down with the Sickness - Sky Lynx becomes ill, as a result of his cloned body starting to break down. Others also begin to feel the effects, and medical aid is (eventually)rushed to Autobot City. Also, guest appearance by Nate Briar, who is a xenophobic git who thinks we'll give him AIDS. *Apox Box Part Four: Factional Treasure: Box of Secrets (and Apocalypse) - The plot railroad stops next at the Ruins on Charr, resting place of the late, unlamented Windfall. The Decepticon Apocalpyse Artifact is not present, but revealed instead are the clues to possibly find it... *Apox Box Part Five: Second Intermission - Nightbeat is stuck in Repair Bay, blinded. He passes the quest torch to Monstereo. And the mystery continues to draw more of the curious at heart in Vigil. Monstereo Construction Advancement Logs * The Day After Piranacon Found Himself - Repair Bay inventory is inspected and conversation is had by Monstereo, Silverbolt, Powerglide and Raptor. *A Space Bridge Too Far - Lee-Zard has the brilliant plan to modify a Space Bridge to steal the stolen Transformer bodies from the Azrael's subspace storage zone. Inspector Goole is not happy. *Dehuman Nature - The end of humanity! ... for the humanized transformers. Players Just little old me. Vitacus! Formerly played Scavenger, Darkwing, Warpath, Penumbra (OC), and a long time ago Ravage among others. Vitacus was my Quintesson name.